


The Trials of Love

by wickedwire



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Getting to Know Each Other, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Non-Sexual Slavery, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29164176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedwire/pseuds/wickedwire
Summary: Calypso Kang doesn't remember much of her life before Anakin and Shmi, and she wouldn't have it any other way. Life is hard but not terrible, until Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi come to Tatooine and claim that Anakin is the chosen one. Although she doesn't believe there's anything special about her, Calypso will begin her journey to the Jedi Temple and begin her training, if it means keeping her best friend by her side.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Original Female Character(s), Anakin Skywalker/Original Female Character(s), Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologue

The change from living on Naboo to living on Tatooine is a grand one. Calypso couldn't remember a lot from Naboo, just the feeling. The bright sun, not bright enough it burnt your skin like Tatooine. The waves crashing against rocks while children ran through fields full of flowers. Her life on Naboo was joy-filled, her mother always wore a smile, even when times were hard. But Calypso couldn't remember hard times on Naboo like the ones on Tatooine. Her mother, Anya, promises her that they will return one day. 

What she did know for certain about Naboo was this; she was born there, she spent her first 5 years there and she hadn't been there for 5 months, 2 weeks, 3 days and counting.

"The Naboo sun will shine on us once again, little one," Anya said to her one night, sitting on the end of their shared bed. "I promise," she said mostly to herself. With one final look around the room and with her eyes landing on her daughter, she stood from the bed and walked over to Calypso, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. 

Calypso smiled and pulled her blankets up to her chin, the nervous and dread-filled feeling slowly leaving her stomach, being replaced with a somewhat light sensation, as Anya brushed her fingers through her dark raven hair. 

“I’ll be back in a few minutes.” She said, standing slowly and shutting off the light, before swiftly leaving the room. Leaving the door open a crack. 

Calypso didn’t think much of it. Her mother often stayed up later than she did, though it often was for longer than just a few minutes. She assumed she did the leftover cleaning that needed to be done around the house. When she awoke every morning, her mother was never beside her and the house was always cleaner than when she went to sleep. That was her favourite part of the morning, looking around at the cleanness of the house and how the sun bounced off of every single little thing now. It gave everything a newfound purpose. With the security of these thoughts, she let herself drift off to sleep. 

This time it was different, however. When she woke up, her bedroom was still filled with darkness and she couldn’t find her mother beside her. Panic began to grow in her stomach and she bit back the urge to cry out for her mother. Before she could become too panicked, she overheard her mother and unknown voice in the living room. 

“You promised me, you’d stay away from us!” Her mother cried out quietly. 

As if a reflex, Calypso leaped out of bed, crept to the door to watch carefully from the crack in the doorway. About five feet away from her, a cloaked man stood before her mother. The front door was wide open and the man had barely stepped inside. Her mother had a brave face on but was standing lower than she normally did. 

“What are promises if not just things to be broken, old friend.” The man asked, but he didn’t phrase it like a question, more of a statement that nobody should dare disagree with. “The girl should be with me, trained as a sith. She could be the most powerful sith of the ages!” He raised his arms as he said it, as though he was speaking it into existence like he knew it was going to be true. 

Her mother threw her hand back like she was going to slap him but the man held up his hand towards her wrist and her hand stopped. Calypso watched silently as her mother struggled against some unseen force, holding her back. 

“You forget yourself, Anya.” He cackled, “The girl comes with me, or you both face the consequences.” 

Her mother broke free from the force and her chest heaved. “You will never take her from me.” She spat at him. 

He sighed as if he knew this would happen. 

“Fine,” he said with ease. “Now, you must accept the fate you’ve chosen for yourself.” he ended, as he walked closer to her mother, while she backed farther away from him. 

Calypso anticipated her mother’s next move, fighting the urge to call out to her and to run out and help her. After watching them circle each other for what seemed like hours, her mother made her move. 

She lunged at the man’s middle, moving to wrap her arms around him and grab him. But before she could get even close to him, the man held out his hand was again. His fingers bent slightly and her mother gasped as she suddenly began levitating in the air. The man started cackling once again, this time it echoed across the house and filled it with the unpleasant feeling that came with it. 

“You never will learn, will you?” He taunted, and with that, he threw her onto the ground, giving her no time to recover before he lifted her off of the ground again. 

This time, her mother’s hands went to her throat as if she was being choked. She pleaded to the man with her eyes and somehow she managed to let a single word escape her mouth. “Please.” 

For some unknown reason, the man actually listened and dropped her onto the ground once again. It was silent in the house, all except for the heavy coughing coming from her mother as she hunched over herself. After a few moments passed, the coughing noticeably changed into a fit of slow laughter. 

“You’ve always fallen for that old trick, haven’t you?” Her mother looked up at the old man, and something in her eyes changed and flashed with something new. 

The man growled with anger and made her levitate once again, but this time his eyes stayed focused on her for a longer time. His face was fixed with a newer concentration. Low whitish-blue sparks began to appear from his fingertips, as he held up both of his arms. His glare was fixed onto Anya and low growls and almost whimpers came from the back of his throat. He spread his finger farther apart and he began to cry out, as His cry got louder, the whitish-blue sparks extended to long streaks of lightening stemming from both of his hands, and they fixated onto Anya making her twitch and scream from what Calypso could only assume was the pain. 

This went on for a while until finally it just stopped. The room went silent. The lightning stopped. The old man disappeared. The house was left with only Calypso and her mother. Her mother stayed silent. Calypso stared at her from the doorway. 

“Mom?” Her voice was barely above a whisper. Her mother said nothing. She got on her knees and crawled towards her mother. She nudged her shoulder, hoping that she was just tired from all the fighting. Or better yet, this was all just a bad dream and she’d wake up to the sun bouncing off of every little thing in the house and she’d take in every newfound purpose. 

“Mom?” She said again, her voice breaking slightly as tears filled in her eyes. Deep down she knew the truth, she’d watched her breathing stop. But she’d rather lay there with her mother one last time. So that’s what she did until Shmi Skywalker found her two days later.


	2. Shmi Skywalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Shmi found Calypso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the description of Calypso from having red hair to black hair. It is not an inconsistency I just wanted the characters to be more diverse.

Shmi Skywalker had to be the most extraordinary person Calypso had ever met, granted the number of people she had met in her life was very small. However, Shmi was truly amazing. The first thing Calypso noticed about her was her warm smile. Despite the endless trouble she and her son seemed to face, her face was always lit up with a warm and gracious smile. She never had a negative thing to say about one person, not even Watto, the man who owned her and her son as his slaves. 

When Shmi found Calypso, it was a cold day for Tatooine standards. Her workload had been small and she managed to be on her way home with enough time to pick up cleaning shifts in the more prosperous neighbourhoods of the planet. She had worked for Anya a few times and the woman always paid her a great deal of money, much more than she believed she was deserving of. The amount she had to do for Anya was small, so she always saved her shift for last. 

By the time she made her way to Anya’s house at the very end of the long rows of houses a bit larger than her own, her Achilles tenders were blistered and her feet were swollen. Never the less, she knocked on the door gently. She always found Anya to be a rattled woman, who would jump at the slightest of sounds. 

Most days, Anya swung the door open almost admittedly, pulled Shmi into the house and made a light conversion with her while she watched her clean, anxiously glancing at the door now and then as if she was waiting for someone to randomly burst in. However, this time, she could hear no sound behind the door. She waited a few moments, assuming she’d open the door soon enough. Everyone steps out of routine some days. 

When what seemed like hours of anticipation passed, Shmi gave up on waiting. With a sigh, she pushed the door open slowly. Her heart pounding in her chest and ringed throughout her whole body. She couldn’t believe how rude she was being if only her mother could see her now. Barging into the house of a woman she barely knew? By the time, her common sense took over and her mind told her to just go home, it was too late. The door was wide open. 

Shmi looked around the house, her eyes narrowing. She sniffed the air and the smell of the house made her stomach turn. In shock, she searched for the source of the smell and looked down at her feet and the floor in front of her. 

The sight in front of her made her want to scream, but no sound left her mouth. Before her, Anya laid unmoving, flies swarming her body. Beside her, a small child was curled up against her, staring up at Shmi. Her eyes were shaped like half-moons and such a dark brown that they were close to black. Her hair was a raven colour that would be beautiful if her hair wasn’t close to being matted.

“Are you here to help my mom?” She asked, her eyes beading into Shmi’s soul and her heart twisted with sadness and concern. 

With a sigh, she knelt next to her. “Oh honey, there’s nothing we can do to help your mom.” She hadn’t even realized Anya had a child. What else had she been hiding from her? She knew she was a strange woman, but how many secrets did she have. 

She watched as the child’s face fell with disappointment and she waited for her to start crying, as she was so used to Anakin doing anytime he was disappointed or upset by anything. But the tears never fell. Her face was just framed with sadness. 

“Come now, no time to pout.” Shmi’s calm exterior now coming back to her as she examined the situation more deeply. She held out her hands for the child and helped pull her to her feet. She ushered her outside, before looking back at Anya’s lifeless body sprawled across the floor. 

With a sigh, she pushed up the sleeves of her cloak, bending over and grabbing her ankles. With one last exhale of breath, Shmi inhaled a deep breath and held it while she dragged her body out of the house. She prayed that the child would find something to distract herself with while she passed by her. She had been traumatized enough for her lifetime. 

She brought the body around to the back of the house and began to search for a shovel while she caught her breath. She luckily found one before she had to ask the child for help. Giving herself no time to relax, she began digging a hole in the sand to bury the body. 

By the time the hole was six feet under, the suns were beginning to set peacefully across the planet and sweat was dripping down her face. She walked back around the house to find the child, cursing herself for leaving her alone for so long. Fortunately, the child had stayed put, holding a large rock in her tiny hands. She held it out to Shmi, looking up at her again. 

“To mark the grave.” She said simply, waiting for Shmi to take the rock from her. 

“It’s beautiful,” Shmi replied, and it truly was. It was too beautiful to belong on Tatooine. It sparkled like diamonds in the light from what was left of the suns. “It will honour your mother well.” She finished, taking the rock from her. 

The child nodded, taking her free hand and walking with her back to the other side of the house. When the sight of her mother’s unfinished grave came into view, she did her best not to stare at her body, instead, she looked upon the piles of sand. She watched as Shmi let go of her hand and placed the rock into the deep sand at the head of the grave. She watched as Shmi got on her hands and knees and pushed all the sand back on top of the lifeless body at the bottom of the hole. 

“Come along now, it’s too dark out to stay out much longer,” Shmi sighed, taking the child’s hand once again and leading her out of the grander neighbourhood and back to Shmi’s house. 

For a while, the two said nothing to each other. Shmi was too consumed with all the work she had done that day and all the work ahead of her to think of anything to say. When they were about halfway home, she had realized she hadn’t even asked the child her name. She was so different from Anakin, Anakin would have already told her his name by now. Yet the little girl walked quietly, gripping her hand tightly and barely said a word. 

“What’s your name, little one?” She asked softly, her voice reflected the tiredness that her entire body ached with. 

She didn’t answer for a moment as if she had to think about it. Something in her eyes shifted and she looked at the ground for what seemed like an eternity. It took her so long for her to answer that by the time she spoke up, Shmi had almost forgotten what she had asked in the first place. 

“Calypso Kang,” She answered softly, looking off into the distance. They didn’t say another word to each other until they arrived at Shmi house. 

When the house came into view, Anakin was sitting on the front steps waiting impatiently. When he saw his mother, he rose to his feet and began to whine. 

“Mom! What took you so long? I was waiting out here for hours and what if the sand people came-” Anakin stopped himself when he saw Calypso. “Who’s that?” 

Calypso had now hidden behind Shmi’s legs and studied Anakin carefully. She had never seen anyone with such blue eyes before.

“Anakin, this is Calypso. She’s going to live with us now.” Shmi said, calmly her tired limbs starting to feel numb and as if they were about to fall off. 

She led both Anakin and Calypso into the house as Anakin began to bombard her with questions. “But what about Watto? Where’s she going to sleep?” 

As she pulled out the tub and began to heat their small amount of leftover water. With the extra money that she was getting from Anya, she was able to buy more water for her and Anakin than she used to be able to. “Anakin, go clean up your room and make a bed for her.”

He groaned and began to protest. “But mom! It’s my room.” He exclaimed. 

She shook her head and squinted at him. “Then you’ll just have to learn to share from now on.” She said, helping Calypso sit down at the table. All she did was watch them. 

“This is unfair! We don’t even know her!” he whined once again, gesturing towards Calypso.

Her lips began to tremble and she quickly looked away from both of them. She did her best to keep the sounds of her crying quiet, but it could still be heard. 

Shmi sighed and clenched her fists at her sides and tried her hardest to push all her anger down into the pits of her stomach. 

He looked between Shmi and Calypso and his body want frigid. “I-” He began, but stopped himself when Shmi looked at him with her stern face. 

Her head was beginning to pulse with the headache she had fostered and her anger. “Anakin.” She said sternly. “Go.” 

For a moment he hesitated, before stomping off to his room. Shmi sighed before she worked to fill the tub with warmly heated water. 

“Don’t pay Anakin any mind,” She said, filling a jug with warm water. “He seems to forget to think before he speaks.” She chuckled. 

Calypso said nothing, but the sounds of crying seemed to silence themselves. 

“Truly, I think you too will get along greatly once you get to know each other.” She said, mostly to herself as she wasn’t convinced that Calypso was entirely listening to her. 

By the time the bath was ready for Calypso, they were both close to sleep. With a yawn, she helped Calypso undress herself and get into the tub. She gently massaged her scalp before working through the knots in her thick hair. Calypso still didn’t say much, just flinching every time she ran her fingers through the knots. Absentmindedly, she began to hum an old Tatooine lullaby grandmother used to sing whenever they spoke about how the planet was before. When the planet was still beautiful. Shmi was now having trouble believing that the planet ever truly was beautiful. 

When she lifted Calypso out of the tub and wrapped her up in a towel, she was drifting off to sleep. With a smile, she slowly dressed her in underclothes and carried her off to Anakin’s room, where he seemingly had fallen asleep. He had done as he was told and made a small bed for Calypso on the floor next to his. He had sacrificed one of his blankets for her and burrowed himself deeply into his. 

Making as little noise as possible, she placed the girl onto the bed and tucked her in. She then leaned over and kissed Anakin on the forehead, whispering that she loved him.

She then walked into her own room and laid in bed. But she couldn’t sleep now. With her tired bones and pulsing headaches. With her swollen ankles and blistered feet. And with her sand-filled lungs, she had one thing left on her mind. Watto. 

Long ago, when Shmi was first sold to Watto as a teenager, he had merely one rule for her. Any children she had would be his slaves as well. She now thought of Calypso. She knew Watto. She thought she knew him better than anyone else on this lonely dusty planet. She knew how he made deals. Always finding the loopholes. This would a be loophole for him. 

As long as Calypso was living under her roof, she would have to be a slave for Watto.


	3. The Secret Mission to Free the Slaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day Anakin and Calypso met Qui-gon and Padme.

The day was going by normally. As most days in the Skywalker household began the past two years, Anakin and Calypso started their day by walking to Watto’s shop in town after eating their small but filling breakfast. Anakin complained about the sun, while Calypso held onto his hand and refused to make eye contact with anyone. Anakin would speak enthusiastically to anyone who stopped and asked them questions, while she would whisper her answers for him to repeat. 

Despite topping multiple times to talk to people, they still made it to the shop on time. This was always Calypso’s least favourite part of the day. Watto always separated them from each other and always gave her the most dangerous job. Her most common one was reaching into speeder engines to pull out pieces of scrap metal or whatever unusual thing had somehow lodged itself into the engine. This always ended up with her having blistering scalds and burns on her hands that never got the chance to heal. 

She sometimes couldn’t help but think that Anakin got the easy end of the stick. She knew neither of them wanted to do what they did, but the most Anakin did was deal with customers and clean up around the shop. She tried her best to be like Shmi and stay positive, but she couldn’t stop the thoughts. 

Watto seemed to actually enjoy Anakin’s company as well. Anakin was spoken to kindly and hardly ever got punished. This was particularly strange as well, considering Anakin stepped out of line way more often than she did. He was always talking back and always put up a fight to not do any of the hard jobs. And Watto just let him. He would grumble and complain, but would go back to whatever insignificant thing he was doing before, acting as if nothing happened. 

The only reason Calypso was grateful for Anakin’s strange talent was on the rare occasions he could convince Watto to lay off of her. Most times it didn’t work, just making Watto angrier than he was before, but on rare days he would listen and almost magically stop yelling at her. Anytime it didn’t work out and Watto did end up punishing her, she tried her best to push her feelings of anger at Anakin into the pits of her stomach and remember the days when it actually did work out. 

What made this day stand out from the rest of the days that week, was when a tall man with long graying hair and robes with a silver handle attached to them, a young woman about double her age with her hair tied back into a ponytail walked in with an alien Calypso had only ever seen on Naboo and a droid trailing behind them. 

It took Watto a second to notice the people, but when he did he flew right over to them, beginning to speak in Huttese to them. Calypso never bothered to learn the language like Anakin. She only knew a few words like ‘Pretty girl’ or ‘Talented one.’ 

The man stood tall, not shaken by Watto’s rude manner towards him. “I need parts for a J-type 327 Nubian.” He spoke with eloquence and poise like the diplomats from other planets. He didn’t seem to notice Calypso staring up at him from the floor. 

“Ah, yes!” Watto nodded enthusiastically. “Nubain. We have lots of that.” He then turned his head over his shoulder and yelled in Huttese once again, making her flinch. She hated when she didn’t know what he was saying, worried that he was talking about her, making plans to sell her or something. 

“My droid has a readout of what I need.” The man’s aura oozed with patience and understanding. She wondered if he had ever been to Tatooine before and he just understood the environment or if he just didn’t care about the way people acted around him. 

Watto grunted in acknowledgement as Anakin ran in from outside the shop. He spoke to him again in Huttese with a more annoyed tone and Anakin replied with ease, pushing himself onto the shop counter.

“So,” Watto spoke in English again. “Let me take thee outback, huh? Ni you’ll find what you need.” He chuckled, leading the man and his droid outside. 

As they were leaving, the alien went to grab something off of the shelves, but the man grabbed his arm and warned him not to touch anything. 

Calypso waited until Watto was gone and climbed up onto the counter to sit next to Anakin. She watched the girl carefully, assuming she didn’t need to pay much attention to the alien. He seemed harmless enough not to worry. 

“Are you an angel?” Anakin asked suddenly. Calypso glanced over at him and furrowed her eyebrows, before looking back to the girl, waiting for her answer. 

Most of the older girls ignored Anakin when he spoke to them. He was always too forward in what he thought of them. He still didn’t think much before he spoke, especially to new people. 

“What?” The girl asked with a soft smile. She didn’t look too taken aback, almost as if she received the question daily. Calypso couldn’t understand why. 

She had beautiful clear skin with soft outlines and her hair was pushed out of her face perfectly,/ she looked like the angels the deep space pilots spoke about. Her beauty was almost blinding to the normal eye. 

“An angel,” Anakin answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “I heard the deep space pilots talk about them. They’re the most beautiful creatures in the universe. They live on the moons of Iego, I think.” 

The girl stepped closer to them, her mouth agape. Now she didn’t look so used to the question. Maybe when people asked her before, they meant she behaved so perfectly that she could have been an angel. Perfectly poised and a true diplomat. 

“You’re a funny little boy,” She quirked an eyebrow. “How do you know so much?”

“I listen to all the traders and star pilots who come through here.” He explained. “I’m a pilot, you know, and someday I’m gonna fly away from this place.” 

Calypso smiled at him. She knew he could do it one day. He talked about it all the time. Flying away with Calypso and Shmi, taking them all away to a brave new planet. 

“You’re a pilot?’ 

Anakin hummed. “All my life.” 

“How long have you been here?” She asked. 

“You ask a lot of questions,” Calypso said. She hadn’t meant for it to be rude, but that must've been how the girl perceived it because she simply ignored her. 

“Since I was very little. Three, I think.” Anakin ignored her as well, answering another question with the same ease and confidence he always seemed to have. “My mom and I were sold to Gardulla the Hutt, but she lost us betting on the Podraces.”

“You’re a slave?” 

“No, he’s a person and his name is Anakin,” Calypso said angrily before Anakin even got the chance to. Everyone here knew how much Anakin hated being a slave. Even if he got the easy end of it all. 

The girl looked at her for the first time and her eyes were soft. “I’m sorry,” she said to seemingly both of them. She could tell that she meant it. There was no malicious undertone that so many people had when they spoke. All it was, was a sincere apology, no double meaning. “I don’t fully understand. This is a strange place to me.” 

Suddenly, the alien in the corner of the shop, jumped backwards as one of the droids in the shop came to life. The alien chased it around the shop as it jumped forward and away from it, crashing into things and knocking them onto the ground. 

Calypso didn’t like the situation, knowing that she would have to clean up the shop. But when the girl next to her began to start laughing with a calm and free laugh, she couldn’t help herself not to start laughing along with her. 

“Hey,” Anakin said, grabbing the attention of both the alien and the droid. “Hit the nose.” 

The alien looked at him quizzically for a second, before turning to the droid again and tapping the ‘nose’, making it shrink back into itself. 

When the girls’ laughter finally died down, the older girl looked at Calypso once again, a gentle smile toying at her lips. 

“Well if his name is Anakin, what’s yours?” When she sent her a strange look, she held up her hands in defence. “That’s my last question I promise.” 

She couldn’t but smile at that. “Calypso.” 

“Well, I’m Padme.” The girl told her, which she was glad of. Knowing herself she would have never gotten the courage to ask her herself. 

The conversation in the room after that kept flowing lightly. Padme didn’t keep on her promise and continued to ask all kinds of questions. But Calypso didn’t find her as bothered by it anymore. She even felt disappointed when the man came through the shop again, telling Padme and Jar Jar, she assumed this was the alien that was still snooping around the shop, that they were leaving. 

“I’m glad to have met you both,” Padme said with a smile before turning to follow behind the man. Though, she could tell it was mainly directed to Anakin. 

“I was glad to meet you too,” Anakin called after her.

She jumped off the counter when Watto came back into the shop and busied her hands by playing with her robes. He began to speak to Anakin again in Huttese, probably complaining about the strange group of people. When Anakin replied, she hoped he was defending them, knowing he could get away with it. 

“Clean the racks, then you can go home,” He said to both of them, before flying away off to do whatever he did when he wasn’t bossing them around. 

But cleaning the racks seemed like an easy enough job that she didn’t have much to complain about. 

Anakin jumped off the counter with a delighted cheer and grabbed her hand, pulling her with to clean the racks. 

“I think that man was a Jedi,” He said when they were far enough away from Watto that he couldn’t eavesdrop on them. “Like the one from my dream.” 

She picked up a rag and shifted her head to the side, staring at him in wonder. “How can you tell?” 

“He’s got the same robes that the deep space pilots talk about,” He explained. “Plus, I think he had one of those laser swords.” 

She hummed, wiping away all the dirt from the racks. Despite them cleaning the racks once a day, they seemed twice as dirty as they were the day before. It was like Watto came back and just scooped up the sand and spread it all across them once again. 

“Maybe, he’s come on a secret mission to free all the slaves,” She guessed, half-joking, half hoping that she was right.

Anakin nodded. “Probably,” He said wiping down another rack. “Jedi are supposed to be brave and heroic like that.”

Cleaning the racks was one of the easiest jobs there was, so they were finished pretty fast. When they left the shop, Watto was still nowhere in sight. The shop was barely behind them when they saw Jar Jar once again. His back was on the ground and he was staring up at one of the podracers that Anakin lost against every time he raced. His name was Delbulba. 

Anakin led them over to him and Calypso couldn’t help but roll her eyes. Despite not understanding exactly what they were saying to each other, she knew Anakin was getting cocky. Whatever he said, it made Sebulba back down and walk away from Jar Jar. 

Padme, the man from before and his droid walked over to them, and the man observed Jar Jar, his eyes coming close to a glare. 

“Hi,” Anakin greeted with a grin. 

“Hi there,” He replied. 

“Your buddy here was about to be turned into orange goo,” He started to explain, side-eyeing Jar Jar as he did. 

Calypso looked up at the man as he towered over her. “He picked a fight with a Dug,” She said, making him look down at her and meet her eyes. 

“An especially dangerous Dug called Sebulba.” Anakin finished, his eyes following Jar Jar, as the man helped pull him off the ground. 

Jar Jar looked between all four of them, quickly coming to his own defence. “Mesa haten cruchen. Das da las ting mesa want.” 

“Nevertheless, the boy is right. You were heading into trouble,” The man spoke with a great deal of calm, sending it in waves to everyone around him. “Thanks, my young friend,” He said, nodding at Anakin, turning to walk away.

Jar Jar began to protest as he trudged behind him. Anakin looked at Calypso quickly, before following him too. She furrowed her eyebrows but continued after him anyway. 

They walked by many different shops and stands that were filled with and surrounded by many different people. They all sent them warm smiles, except for the few podracers they would see, who would side-eye Anakin and speak about him not so subtly to the other people they were with. 

By the time they reached one of the last shops in the square, the sand began to swirl and spin in big gusts of wind as it blew Calypso’s hair all across her face. 

“Oh, my bones are aching,” The old woman behind the stand said, as Anakin passed the man, whose name was Qui-gon as they had learned, a pallie. “Storm’s coming up, Ani. You two better get home quick,” She said rocking in her chair to push herself up. 

“Do you have shelter?” Anakin asked, looking up at Qui-gon as they turned to leave. 

“We’ll head back to our ship,” He replied as Padme stepped in front of him, now walking alongside Anakin and Calypso. 

“Is it far?” Anakin asked. 

Padme looked down at them. “It’s on the outskirts,” She answered. 

Anakin looked at her like she was crazy, which Calypso couldn’t help but agree with. “You’ll never make it to the outskirts in time, sandstorms are very, very dangerous,” He explained. “Come on. We’ll take you to our place.” 

The walk to their house was a long and vicious one, even without the brewing sandstorm. By the time they reached the long row of houses that looked almost identical to each other with only some key differences, the wind was blowing the sand around violently in almost every direction. 

Anakin opened the front door quickly and everyone rushed inside, Anakin leading their way through the house. “Mom!” He called. “Mom, I’m home!” 

Shmi stepped out of the kitchen, wiping her hands off on a small towel. She looked around at everyone, smiling warmly at Calypso.

“These are my friends, Mom,” Anakin said simply as if that was all the explanation he needed to give as to why there were 4 more beings were in their house than usual. 

“I’m Qui-gon Jinn,” Qui-gon held out his hand for Shmi to shake, which she took quickly after a moment’s hesitation. 

At the same time, Anakin starting leading Padme away to his workshop. Calypso assumed it was to show her C-3PO or Threepio as they called him, the droid Anakin had been working for a long while now. 

“Your son was kind enough to offer us shelter,” Qui-gon explained further with a gracious smile, which Shmi returned, guiding him to a place to sit. 

Calypso followed by her, wordlessly watching her every step, climbing up to sit next to her when she and Qui-gon finally sat down. 

“Auntie, look,” She said, holding out her freshly burnt and bloody hands. “Watto made me clean engines again,” 

Shmi sent her a look of concern, “You stay right here while I get the bandages, okay?” She said, standing once again. When Calypso nodded she fluttered away into the kitchen once again. 

Qui-gon studied Calypso silently, but she didn’t mind as she was doing the same to him. After spending almost an hour with him, she still knew practically nothing about him. This only fuelled her theory about him being a Jedi even more. 

“Are you and Anakin related?” He asked her while they waited for Shmi to return. 

She shook her head wordlessly. “Shmi found me when I was little. I don’t remember much before her and Anakin, only flashes,” She explained. 

She didn’t even remember much from the day Shmi found her, just what she told her of the day. All she knew was that her mother died and then Shmi found her. That was all she needed to know. To her, Shmi and Anakin were the only family she needed, even if it wasn’t real.


	4. Visions of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calypso sees part of her past and learns of her possible future.

By the time Anakin and Padme returned from his workshop, Calypso's hands were bandaged and it was time to eat. The sandstorm was nowhere near finished, the winds still vicious and unforgiving. Calypso liked to watch them, the way the wind swirled was almost soothing in a way. Shmi and Anakin always looked at her strangely when she crawled up to one of the windows, usually the one in the living room, to watch the storms.

She still had no idea what to think of Qui-gon. He was a strange man, who was too calm for her liking. He was overly polite and she didn’t know whether or not she could trust him. He kept asking strange questions, about what planet she was born on if she liked living with Shmi and Anakin. 

But he asked them in such a way that Calypso couldn’t help but answer. He made it seem like she could trust him. That she should trust him. It felt like she had known him all her life, but she knew deep down that she didn't. Even in the moment, it felt fake. 

When they sat down at the table, Qui-gon and Padme both continued on their train of questions, while Shmi poured water into everyone’s cups. 

“How come you three haven’t tried to escape?” She asked. She didn’t have the same thing about her that Qui-gon had. His questions never came across to her as rude, even if they were. 

Shmi didn’t seem to be bothered by it though. “All slaves have a transmitter placed somewhere inside their bodies,” She explained as she sat down in her chair between Calypso and Qui-gon. 

“I’ve been working on a scanner to try and locate mine,” Anakin said absentmindedly, as he watched Jar Jar’s every move. 

“Any attempt to escape-” Anakin cut her off. 

“And they blow you up!” He said, before mimicking an explosion, the same way he always did. 

Calypso always wondered how they could talk so freely about the way they were treated. She only felt shame whenever she thought about it, let alone even speak about it. She couldn’t tell if they were proud of it, or just saw no problem in talking about it like she did. 

“I can’t believe there’s still slavery in the galaxy,” Padme said. “The Republic’s anti-slavery laws-” 

She liked Padme enough, but from the short amount of time they had spent together, she could tell she was naive. Everyone knew you couldn’t truly rely on the Republic. Annoyance began to build up in her stomach. 

“The republic doesn’t exist out here.” Shmi cut her off. “We must survive on our own.”

Everyone stayed silent for a moment. Things were awkward but they were quiet, which she liked. But Anakin decided to break the silence. 

“Has anyone ever seen a podrace?” 

Anakin was her best friend, but sometimes when he spoke too much, she couldn’t help but become angry at him. 

She felt her annoyance become overwhelming. All their questions and comments. It was too much. She didn’t understand why they had so many things to say. She didn’t understand why Shmi and Anakin had to entertain them with their silly answers. Why couldn’t everyone just be quiet? 

Having no intent to harm anyone, she fixed her eyes on Padme, who didn’t seem to notice the fiery glare coming from the younger girl. She felt her vision shift to tunnel and she became so fixated on Padme that her ears tuned out all the noise coming from around her. And that’s when it happened. The sparks. 

Beyond her own consciousness, Calypso summoned something from within her. The fork Padme came flying from her hand and across the table. The commotion brought Calypso back to herself as she watched in horror at the bluish-white lightning sparks coming from the fork. 

Padme looked as if she was just electrocuted, but she wore a look of great wonder. Aside from Padme, all eyes fell on Calypso. They were all pleading for answers, with their expressions. All except for Qui-gon, whose face was lined with understanding and astonishment. 

“I’m sorry,” She rushed out, not knowing anything better to say. 

Shmi and Anakin opened their mouths to speak but Qui-gon beat them to it. 

“Amazing,” He said, a small smile toying at his lips. He began to rise from his chair and called for Calypso to follow him as he walked back into the living room. 

Everyone seemed to take it as an invitation to follow as they walked behind Calypso, who had quickly risen from her chair and scurried behind him. 

When they all gathered in the living room, Qui-gon was holding a wood cube Anakin had ‘accidently’ stolen from Watto’s shop. He stood far away from everyone else and held out the cube at arm’s length away from him. 

“Now, Calypso, I want you to stand in front of me,” He said, an all-new tone taking over his voice. 

She walked forward, only stopping when he held out his free hand in front of him, his palm facing her. 

“Alright,” He said, lowering the cube down to her eye level. “I want you to focus on the cube and try and do exactly what you did before.”

“Are you sure this is the best idea?” Shmi asked, drawing Calypso’s vision to her. “I mean, what if she hurts someone?” Her accent came out more when she was scared like this. 

“Oh, she didn’t hurt me!” Padme spoke up, bringing all eyes onto her. “It was just a little shock, that’s all.” She said it like it was nothing like she’d seen things like this every day. 

However, Shmi still wasn’t convinced. “But-” 

“It’s okay, Auntie,” Calypso said, “I can do this,” Her voice was more confident than she truly felt.  
Truthfully, she agreed with Shmi. What if she did hurt someone? She would never be able to forgive herself. And what would Anakin think of her then? She only just got him to like her now. If it took her that long the first time, how long would it take to do it again? Even just the thought of it made her want to cry. 

Shmi opened her mouth one last time, but with a look from Qui-gon and watching the determination in Calypso’s eyes grow, she closed it again. She moved backwards to be a little further away from them and Padme and Jar Jar followed suit. While Anakin stayed right where he was, his eyes glued to Calypso. Surprisingly, for once he had nothing to say. 

Taking a deep breath, Calypso looked back to Qui-gon and then the cube. It took her a minute to focus the same way she had before. It was just wasn’t the same, nothing was pushing her. Nothing to make her lose control. 

Eventually, she found a way to make her vision shift once again, but it still took a while before she felt the same way she had felt before. When the feeling slowly started to grow inside of her, she put her right arm out in front of her, hoping to extend the power. 

Instead, she collapsed to the floor. The last thing she saw was Anakin and Shmi rushing to her side before her vision went black. 

When she opened her eyes again she saw a woman who looked like her. She had the same half-moon eyes that she had and her long raven hair was done up in a similar way to Padme’s. With intricate braids and buns. She stood in front of a white bassinet lined with silk. A large window behind her let the sun bathe around the entire room. She wore a beautiful smile, but her eyes told a different story as she looked down at the bassinet. 

“Mama,” she said her voice barely above a whisper. “Mama!” she called out, a smile spreading across her lips as she started to run towards her. 

As she got closer to her mother, the sadness she had been feeling for the past two years came forward all at once and she tried her hardest not to cry. 

“I thought you were gone,” She said, tears spilling from her eyes and rolling down her cheeks. "Shmi told me there was nothing we could do, but I knew it wasn't true."

She thought that by then her mother would have looked up at her. "Mama?" She asked, hoping that she would look at her, take her into her arms and never let her go again. 

But, her mother didn’t seem to hear her. She continued to look down and as Calypso got closer, she saw a baby, that she could only assume was her. The baby gurgled and her mother began to laugh. That's when she figured it was a dream or something. But it felt so real. It felt like she really was with her mother again. The more she looked around, the more she noticed that it was Naboo. This must of been where she was born, it had to be more than a dream. 

“Good morning little one,” She cooed, running her finger across the baby’s cheek making her giggle. 

Her mother took her finger away and twirled her fingers around, making the same blueish white lightning sparks appear in front of her. She controlled them so easily, making them dance in her palm. 

Calypso let out a small gasp, the same time the baby started to giggle once again. Her mother closed her palm and the sparks disappeared.

“A year from now, you’ll be able to do the same, my little star,” She said, leaning down to kiss her child.

With a gasp, Calypso shot up into a sitting position. Around her, Anakin, Padme and Jar Jar crouched next to her, while Shmi and Qui-gon were whispering to one another on the other side of the room. 

“Whoa, are you okay?” Anakin asked, but she ignored him, quickly rising to her feet and speeding to Qui-gon. 

“Qui-gon, I know why I could do that,” She exclaimed, feeling her heartbeat begin to rise with her adrenaline and excitement. 

Qui-gon quickly looked away from Shmi, who looked down at her as well. 

“How so?” He asked, and for the first time, he looked like he genuinely didn’t know the answers. 

“I saw it,” She said. However, she couldn’t explain any further before Anakin interrupted her. 

“You’re lying,” He said, suddenly appearing beside her, Padme by his side. In her excited trance, she hadn’t even realized they had followed her. 

“I am not! When I fainted, I saw my mother and she-” 

“You saw Anya?” Shmi asked, stepping forward an expression she had never seen before taking over her face. “How is that possible?” She turned to Qui-gon, who the past couple of hours had known all the answers. But now, he stood expressionless, looking at Calypso like he had never seen anything like her before. 

“Calypso,” He said, his voice calm and stoic. “Tell me what happened,” 

And so she did. When she explained it, there were more details than she realized before. She tried to ignore Anakin’s looks of disbelief. When she was finally finished, Shmi had sent ‘the children’, Anakin, Calypso and Padme to sleep. 

Because Padme was there, Anakin and Calypso had to share his bed, while Padme slept on the floor. Which wouldn’t have been a problem if it weren’t for the fact that Anakin was mad at her for whatever reason. He refused to believe what she was saying, Qui-gon said that it was possible. 

After Anakin and Padme fell asleep, Calypso stayed awake staring at the ceiling. If her mother had taught her to do that, why was it only happening now? She couldn’t remember it ever happening before, just like everything else. It was like her memories had been stolen from her. She hardly remembered Naboo, her mother or even the first five years of her life. 

When she was close to falling asleep, she saw the shadows of Qui-gon and Shmi shadow's alluming in the light outside her door. They were speaking softly once again. 

“If it’s true what will become of her?” Shmi asked, her voice filled with an unrecognizable sadness. 

“She’ll have to go Coruscant, be trained as a Jedi,” Qui-gon answered, though he sounded like that wasn’t revealing everything to her. “And if her midi-chlorian count is as high as I presume, it must be done urgently.” 

So he was a Jedi. Her thoughts were racing across her head. Her hands flew to her mouth, as to not make any noise from all her excitement. She fought back the urge to wake Anakin up to tell him, and in all her excitement, she barely processed the idea of her being a Jedi. She simply fell asleep, her dreams filled with what her life was like before, leaving the idea for another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone there's a playlist on my spotify that goes with the fanfiction. it's called the same name of the fanfiction 
> 
> spotify: wickedwire


	5. The Most Powerful Sith of the Ages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an argument with Anakin, Calypso finds herself plagued with a horrible nightmare.

The next morning, Calypso learned of the plan they had made when her hearing was gone. She didn't realize how long she had been focused like that, but it must have been a while because the plan had plenty of details. The only reason Padme, Qui-gon and Jar Jar were on Tattooine was that they crash-landed on their way to Coruscant. 

Qui-gon was going to enter the podrace tomorrow with the racer Anakin had built, convincing Watto he had built it himself. Anakin would race for him, winning the race. Then he would give the winnings to Qui-gon and he would buy the parts they needed to get off of Tattooine and to Coruscant. 

Calypso hoped that they would take her with them. Hopefully, they would take Anakin as well. They could train together, become one of those duos of Jedi that nobody ever saw apart from each other. 

On the way to Watto's shop the next day, with Qui-gon and Padme, Calypso tried to tell Anakin what she had overheard the night before. 

"Anakin," She said, her voice low, in fear that Qui-gon would hear her. She was almost positive that she wasn't meant to hear what she did last night. "Anakin," 

She couldn't tell if he was purposely ignoring her or if he was too anxious about what Watto had to say. 

"Stay here," Qui-gon said when they reached Watto's shop stepping inside, probably to Padme as well, but she didn't listen and followed him inside.

"Anakin," Calypso said again, a little louder this time. 

"What?!" He exclaimed, turning around to stare at her. 

At first, she was taken aback. Maybe he didn't deserve to know what she heard. He had been rude to her ever since her vision and if he was going to be like, maybe he shouldn't know about her. 

But she was too excited to think too much into it like that. "Qui-gon's a Jedi! And he-" She started, glancing into the shop to make sure they weren't coming out anytime soon. 

"I already know that," He whined, rolling his eyes and walking away from her. 

She followed after him, trying her best to push away her annoyance. Why was he being like this? It wasn't her fault she could summon lightning from her fingers and she had visions of the past. 

"Okay, well he said that I might be a Jedi too," She waited for his reaction, hoping he would be just as excited as she was. But instead, he fell silent and stopped in his tracks. She walked up right next to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Isn't that great?" 

"You're lying," He said, softly with a simple shrug of his shoulders, before turning around and walking past her, his shoulders hunched and squared. 

All she could do was stare at him as he walked away, her mouth agape. She quickly regained her composure and stalked after him, his pace picking up faster than she had expected.

"I am not lying!" She called after him, not knowing how long she'd have to catch up with him. 

Anakin spun around and scowled at her, a scowl as fiery as a nine-year-old could make it. She had never been more grateful for the early morning emptiness of the square that only briefly lasted than in that moment. 

"Yes you are," He said walking closer to her with a stern glare. "Qui-gon said that I could be a Jedi and you're copying me because you want to be special." 

The annoyance in her stomach shifted into sadness and she felt the feeling fill up into her chest and spill over into her eyes. She squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to cry in the middle of the square, even if it was empty. Is that what he really thought of her? Was he ever really her friend? Or did he always think of her this way? They were supposed to be best friends and he thought that she was just some copycat that just wanted attention. 

"No, that's not right. I am a Jedi," Her voice was soft and she sounded more like she was now convincing herself instead of Anakin. She looked down at her hands, flexing them and turning them over. She just had to prove it. Maybe if she summoned the lightning again, he would believe her. "Look I can-" 

"Why? Because you have fake visions of your dead mom?" He yelled, his tone mocking as he glared at her once again. She waited for his face to show the usual regret that it did, but she got was an undertone of guilt in his eyes that was only visible for a split second. 

All the sadness in her body drained itself out like a stale apple with nothing left to offer and was replaced with a feeling of numbness she had only ever felt once in her life before. All the power she had felt to summon the lightning left and all she could do was stare at him. The look of regret never showed and she walked back to the same spot Qui-gon had left them. 

She tried not to pay what he said to her any mind. But it kept replaying her mind, over and over again. Even when Qui-gon and Padme came out of the shop and told them Watto had agreed to their little plan. And she couldn't even feel a twinge of happiness then. Maybe she really was a fake. 

Anakin didn't speak to her again and she couldn't tell if she was grateful for it or if it made her more upset. She didn't bother telling Shmi when they arrived home from the shop that day, already knowing the response she would get. He doesn't think before he speaks, you know that. And she did know that, but it didn't make it hurt any less. 

While Anakin excitedly told Shmi about the good news, Calypso found herself sitting alone in the living, staring at her hands. What if she had made it all up? No, knew it was real, it had to be. Just the thought of it put together the pieces of the unsolved puzzle that were her life together. Her mother was a Jedi or at least something like it. She had seen it. Why wouldn't she be one too? 

"Is everything alright?" Padme's voice came from beside her, startling her out of her thoughts. She hadn't even noticed her sit down. She didn't think anyone would have noticed she was gone. 

With a shrug of her shoulders and a heavy sigh, she looked over at the older girl sitting next to her. "It's just Ani," She said simply, hoping he couldn't hear her through his excited trance. 

Padme gave her a sympathetic smile. "I heard you guy arguing outside the shop," She said. "I wouldn't be too bothered by it, he-" 

"Think before he speaks, I know," She finished for her, with another sigh. "I wish everyone would stop telling me that." Her annoyance started to rise again, but she swallowed it down the best she could. It wasn't Padme's fault Anakin was being the way he was. 

"Well it is true, but I can understand why you're tired of hearing it," She said. "My mother always tells me the same thing when my sister is being rude to me. But I'm used to it now I suppose." 

Padme didn't sound sad when she spoke. She never did. She was happy, annoyed, sympathetic, anything. But she was never sad. Calypso didn't understand how she managed it. Was not everyone's lives filled with misery? Misery that they couldn't even remember?

"It used to make me feel better when I thought of it that way, but-" Her voice began to crack and she felt tears fill up in her eyes once again. "It doesn't make it hurt any less." This time she let her tears fell. 

"Hey come here," Padme said, pulling her into a tight hug, which she gladly accepted. "Everything will work out in the end, I'm sure of it." She promised, squeezing the younger girl's shoulders in reassurance. 

Calypso didn't know how long it was before she stopped crying, but when she did, she only felt a little better. Padme stayed by her side throughout the rest of the day and night, only leaving her when Qui-gon called her outside for something while he was with Anakin. Anakin left almost immediately after she came outside, ignoring her eyes as he did. 

Qui-gon didn't seem to notice anything wrong between the two children and continued to clean the small device in his hands with an old rag, before lifting her off of the ground and onto the ledge of the balcony, grunting as he did so. 

"Alright, I need you to do something for me," He said, looking at her instead of his device. "Hold out your finger for me," 

Despite it being a strange request, she decided it wasn't the strangest thing she had done in the past two days. So she obliged and stuck out her right index finger towards the man. Without any warning, a small needle popped out of the device and Qui-gon stuck it into her finger. She cried out in pain but refrained from pulling away from it. 

When the needle retracted itself out of her finger, she snatched her hand away and cradled it against her chest, squinting at Qui-gon. "What'd you do that for?" She scowled at him. 

"I'm very sorry little one," He said, a smile could be heard in his voice, but none crossed his face. "But it was for something very important." 

"Infections?" She asked. 

"Something like that." 

They sat in comfortable silence for a moment, saying nothing to one another. No sound could be heard except for the night peepers and the quiet sounds coming from Qui-gon's device as he pressed different buttons, his eyebrow furrowed together as he did so. She liked watching him work, it was soothing in a way. 

"Qui-gon?" Calypso asked. All he did was hum in response and continued to do what he was doing. She didn't mind, she'd get too embarrassed to ask if she was looking at her. "Am I Jedi?" Her small as she asked. She secretly prayed that he would lie to her if she wasn't one, just so she could have some sort of proof to Anakin. 

He looked up then but didn't say anything for a while. She wondered if he even knew the answer. The thought almost terrified her and for good reason. 

"Not yet, no," He finally said. "But that's not to say you couldn't be one. You're very skilled with the force for someone you're age and with the right training, you could be very powerful." For the first time, she actually saw the smile you could hear, grow across his face. 

The happy moment was quickly spoiled, however, when she heard a voice echoing in the back of her mind. The voice was new but yet so familiar. 

She could be the most powerful sith of the ages! It said over and over again, almost as if it were taunting her, daring her to do something she deep down knew she couldn't do. 

"What's a sith?" The words came out of her mouth faster than she could process them and when the smile fell from Qui-gon's face and was replaced with a frown embedded frown, she knew she had said something wrong. 

Before Qui-gon could even think about answering, Shmi was calling her for bed and gladly took the invitation to the growingly awkward situation she had created. She jumped off of the ledge without giving it much thought and landed on her feet perfectly before speeding into the house. 

That night when she felt sleep finally take over her body, the first nightmare came. 

She was in the doorway of a room she had never been in before. The room was quite large by her standards and one of the walls was lined completely with bookshelves, though most of the books had been taken off of the shelves. The floor was cluttered with open books and pieces of parchment sprawled all around them. 

As she looked around the room further, she realized she hadn't been standing in the front doorway of the room at all, but in the doorway of the bathroom. She looked down at herself and she looked much older than she was now. She was wearing nothing but a beige silk nightie that went down to just above her knees. Her hair was wet and felt twice as heavy as it did now. 

In the middle of the room, pushed up against the back wall was a four-poster double bed with silk see-through curtains tied up to the posters. On the bed sat a man with medium brown curly hair and a scar on his left eye. He sat unmoving staring down at the book that laid open on his lap. It looked identical to the other books on the shelves and floor. 

"Ani?" She asked and even her voice sounded different. It sounded older and wiser. 

Anakin looked up and smiled at her, closing the book in his lap. He opened his mouth to greet her, but was interrupted by the sound of sirens echoing throughout the building. That's when the smell of smoke filled her noise and the sound of footsteps sounding off everywhere around them. Anakin's smile dropped. 

"Anakin, what's going on? Are we under attack?" She asked, but it was like she already knew the answer. She sprawled out her fingers and suddenly a laser sword like Qui-gon's appeared in her hands, bringing a purple glow to the room. "We have to help, there are Padawans still here-" 

"It's too late for that now," He said, rising from the bed and walking towards her. 

"But the younglings," She pleaded, moving to run out the door but what Anakin said next stopped her in her tracks. 

"I killed them," He said. There was no remorse in his voice at all. His voice was cold and unnerving. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. 

"You what?" She asked, she almost sounded like she was laughing as she said it. There was no way he would do this. Not her Ani. 

"I killed the younglings," He said again, moving his hand into his robe. "And I'll have to do the same to you if you don't join me." 

Something in the air forced her down to her knees and kept her there, her laser sword falling out of her hand. "I don't understand, Anakin. Why are you doing this?" Her voice remained steady, despite the immense weight she now felt on her shoulders. "Tell me why! Now! What has he done to you?" She yelled, the sirens getting louder and louder as the footsteps neared the room. 

"Only what he had to," He said, staring at her. His eyes pierced into her soul and through her body. He ignited his laser sword and walked closer and closer to her until he was so close that the blade was touching her neck. But her older self felt no fear, just great sadness. 

The burning sensation was like nothing she had ever felt before as he applied more and more pressure. She was screaming inside and her entire body began to shake but she made no noise. All she did was stare him in the eyes while he stared back. She waited for him to do something more, while he waited for her to break. Push the blade through her neck. Kill her like he said he had to. But he never did. He pulled it away from her neck, retracted the blade into itself and tucked it away into his robes. Before he sped out of the room. 

As soon as he was gone, the force upon her was lifted and she collapsed onto the floor in exhaustion and pain. She curled into a fetal position and darkness clouded her vision. 

"Calypso!" An unfamiliar voice called. She had no idea why she could still hear. 

"Calypso," The voice called again, this time getting closer. She suddenly felt a hand rest itself on her shoulder. 

"Calypso!" She jumped awake with a gasp. The first thing she saw was Anakin's scarless face above her in the darkness of her bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I hope that this is a strong beginning to what I hope is a very long series of works. I'll try to update as much as possible but I'm not going to have a set schedule


End file.
